


Undertale Scenarios

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, May or may not contain puns, Post-Pacifist, Scenarios, charater suggestions are welcome, scenario suggestions are also welcome, who am i kidding sans is an option of course theres puns.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a collection of different scenarios between you and various charaters from undertale and some AU's</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welp... Im back at writing what I know how to write best! At least its not about FNAF... I will maybe rewrite those one day...(the FNAF ones are on my old account on quotev if you would like to read them)

First meeting-

Mettaton-

"Alphys, darling!" you heard a robotic voice shout. You were hanging out with the aforementioned scientist and her girlfriend. Then a rectangular robot literally broke down Alphys door and came in and struck a dramatic pose.  
"oh god..." you heard the fish woman groan.   
"who is it?" you asked, not knowing the robot in front of you. The robot gasped.  
"(y/n)... t-This is Mettaton..." Alphys said, introducing you to the robot.  
"oh hello Mettaton."  
"hello darling~ aren't you just the cutest thing!" you blushed.  
"thank you."

Napstablook (not exactly a meeting but he's a shy person so it's fine)-

You were talking with some of your friends, with a sleeping frisk on your shoulders.  
"Oh yeah, Napstablooks new body works fabulously Alphys! Thank you for that now he looks even more adorable!"   Mettaton exclaimed. You looked at the robot, confused. You knew every monster, including Jerry (who is an asshole). You all had gone to see the new Star wars movie as per request of Frisk, and you all were currently walking home. You were coming up to where you and Mettaton would part ways with the others, Asgore took the sleeping child off your shoulders and you bid the group a farewell and good night.   
"so who is Napstablook?" you asked your robotic friend.   
"oh Blooky is my cousin, he is a precious cinnamon roll." He said. pulling out his phone he showed you a picture of him in his new body at one of Mettatons concerts.   
"Oh... he's extremely attractive..." you said. you instantly regretted saying those words because you could see the wheels turing in his head... 

Papyrus-  
You had just finished up your visit at a good friend of yours. Shes such a nice goat lady and was so encouraging. Not to mention her house always smelled like freshly baked goods. As you left Toriel's house you crossed paths with your skeletal friend sans, who was with another skeleton.   
"Oh hello Sans." you said politely.  
"hey." he said.  
"SANS WHO IS THIS? HOW DO YOU KNOW HER? SHE IS A HUMAN!" the other said.  
"that's a story for another time." he said with a shrug. then it clicked.  
"Oh you must be Papyrus." you said.  
"THE HUMAN KNOWS WHO I AM SANS! WOWIE, IM FAMOUS!" he exclaimed excitedly. You smiled, his joy was infectious.   
"I AM INDEED THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WHAT MIGHT YOUR NAME BE HUMAN?"  
"my name is (y/n)."   
"THAT IS A GREAT NAME BUT NOT AS GREAT AS MINE OF COURSE!"

underswap papyrus:

You were leaving Undynes lab and heading back to go grab a bite to eat at the new Muffet's café. As you were walking there you noticed a certain flamboyant skeleton.  
"PAPYRUS LOOK THE HUMAN IS APPROACHING!" you heard him exclaim. you smiled, He was too pure for this world.  
"hello Sans." you said, looking at the other skeleton, he was off to the side away from the two of you, smoking a cigarette.  
"HUMAN! HOW ARE YOU?" he asked.  
"I'm well and what about you?"  
"I AM ABSOLUTELY MARVELOUS! HAVE YOU MET MY BROTHER HUMAN?"   
"no I don't believe I have."  
"PAPYRUS, YOUR PRESENCE IS NEEDED I WISH TO INTRODUCE YOU TO MY FRIEND!" the other skeleton turned your way, he took one last drag of the cigarette and threw it on the ground, crushing it with his foot before going over to the two of you.   
"Sup." he said.  
"hi. it's nice to meet you, your brother has told me a lot about you."   
"yeah?"  
"MAINLY ON HOW ASTOUNDINGLY LAZY YOU ARE."  
"and about how he cares for you." you added.  
"Awe. My bro is the best." he said, hugging the smaller skeleton.   
"well I must be going, I have some other things to do." you told them. you said farewell and left.  
"You didn't tell me that she was cute." Papyrus said elbowing his brother. "you wanted to keep her all to yourself eh?" he said teasingly.

Sans- 

A shiver wracked through your body as you stepped out of the comfortable temperature of your friends house. You were just visiting and a sudden snow storm blew over... Fucking weather patterns. You continued on through the snow when you heard a crack. Your head whipped your head towards the sound, you picked up your pace. Only to run into someone, almost falling. It was a skeleton monster that was barely taller than you. He caught you before you fell.  
"Heh. Don't be falling for me already. We just met." He said. You roll your eyes. "It's n-ice to meet you. I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton."  
"I'm (y/n)." You said. He noticed your lack of anything warm on your body.  
"You'll die of frost bite if you don't have a sweater." He said.  
"Well my jacket got left at my house... And Im walking to my house right now..." You said.  
"Oh, well you can just take an extra one of mine. I have a ton of them... A skele-ton." He said, his grin widening when you groaned at the terrible joke.


	2. becoming friends

Becoming Friends-  
Mettaton-

Turns out that rectangle robot was actually a surprisingly attractive male. The next time you went to see your doctor friend she was working on Mettaton again.   
"Oh hi (y/n)!"The doctor said, noticing you. You were happy to see that Alphys was slowly becoming more and more confident in herself thanks to her girlfriend.   
"Hello Alphys, Hi Mettaton."   
"Why hello darling~" he greeted you.  
"Im almost done, then we can watch (favorite anime or tv show)." she said.  
"What are you working on?" you asked, he already looked absolutely gorgeous. But you guess theres always room for improvement but how you could improve his handsome face you didn't know.  
"Im installing a more energy efficient battery and I also changed some things like the shoulder things I changed them from plastic to solar cells so he can run off of solar panels now that were on the surface." She explained, tightening the last screw. "There done."  
"Thank you Alphys." he said, looking at you. "Would you two mind if I stayed here and watched whatever you two were going to watch?" he asked  
"Mettaton I thought that-"  
"Its nothing Alphys I can just reschedule." He insisted, when in all actuality he should probably go but he wants to stay and get to know you.

Napstablook:

The following weekend you were invited over to Mettaton's house. You arrived at his house and knocked on the door. You were greeted with the familiar face of one of your best friends.  
"(y/n) darling~ come in!" he exclaimed, ushering you into the house. You noticed the handsome guy that Mettaton had shown you a picture of a week ago was sitting on the couch. Oh god...  
"(y/n), this is Blooky. Blooky, this is (y/n)." Mettaton introduced.  
"...Hi..." he greeted shyly, you resisted the urge to squeal at how cute he was.  
"Its nice to meet you Napstablook." You said, smiling at him. His metallic face flushed a light blue you questioned why a robot would flush but quickly forgot because it only made him more adorable. As you hung out with the two cousins the more you felt at ease with the incredibly handsome and shy DJ.   
"oh... its getting late... shouldn't you be getting home (y/n)...?" Napstablook asked you.   
"Yeah I probably should. Thanks Mettaton, It was nice to meet you Napstablook." You said sweetly to them, giving them your nicest smile.   
"Oh (y/n) darling, its much to late for a lady to walk home by herself!" Mettaton exclaimed. "Blooky, you should walk (y/n) home!" you glared at Mettaton, that sly little...turd. You knew what he was doing but you didn't mind, you enjoyed spending time with the shy DJ who was now your friend.

Papyrus-

"HUMAN (Y/N), SANS DID NOT MENTION YOU WOULD BE HERE" Papyrus exclaimed upon seeing you at Toriel's house. You along with some of the monsters were having a movie night.  
"Hello Papyrus, Its nice to see you again." you said with a smile.  
"LIKEWISE HUMAN!" The flamboyant skeleton plopped down right next to you on the couch. You made chit chat with the tall skeleton till all of the monsters had arrived. You were shocked to see Arial without her hood on, you guess its because she really didn't have to hide anymore.   
"So what movie shall we watch?" Toriel asked.   
Frisk signed 'We should watch Brother Bear'   
"Excellent idea my child. How is Brother Bear?" there was a majority of us that said yes. Two groaned and said no.... those being Undyne and Arial. But the two former members of the royal guard agreed because Frisk gave them puppy eyes. By the end of the movie you had a sleepy skeleton leaning on your shoulder.

Underswap! Papyrus-

You were at a sleepover at the smol skeleton's house. You Sans were well over the age of having sleepovers but Chara was there so you called it a sleepover instead of calling it hanging out all night at the skeleton residence. The other two had settled in for the night leaving you to your thoughts. Eventually you fell asleep, but not to good dreams. You woke up scared, you saw that Sans and Chara were lying in their sleeping bags in the living room, you were sprawled out on the couch. You whimpered, curling up into a ball, you heard the clack of bones against hardwood flooring. You closed your eyes tightly.  
"Yo... you ok?" It was Papyrus... great.  
"n-no..." you whispered. Papyrus falters for a second, he walks away and into the kitchen, then he walked back into the living room. Leading you into the kitchen you notice that he had lit the stove and currently had water in a kettle with a box of tea on the side. He was silent for a few minutes, searching his mind for something to tell you.  
"I-Im sorry if I woke you up..." he chuckled.  
"You didnt wake me up, I know how you feel." he said.  
"about?"  
"nightmares..."  
"they are almost a nightly occurrence..." you say softly. He pats your back with a boney hand. But it wasn't uncomfortable... it was nice. The kettle started to whistle and he got up and poured hot water into two mugs placed a tea bag in one and turns to you.   
"Tea or hot chocolate?" he asked.   
"(your preference)" he nods and puts it into your mug, giving you the cup. He sits back down and you two talk in hushed whispers being careful not to wake the two in the other room. You had eventually dozed off again, Papyrus smiled. He shakes you gently.  
"(y/n)?"   
"hm?" you hummed sleepily.  
"Im sure you would be more comfortable on the couch or even in the guest room." he said.  
"ok." you said sleepily, walking back to the couch. "thank you papyrus."  
"anything for a friend." he said "night." he said.  
"night." you fell back to sleep, having pleasant dreams instead of horrifying ones.

Sans:

You were at the park, playing in the snow with the adoptive child of a good friend of yours.  
"Hey kiddo." the skeleton from a few days ago came up to you and Frisk.  
Frisk signed excitedly.  
'we got to make snowmen and! Mom couldnt come she got swamped with grading. But (y/n) took me for her!'  
"Really wow thats sure is n-ice of her." Frisk slapped their tiny hand to their face. You let out a small snort. For the rest of the day you and Frisk had a third person with you. Though neither of you minded of course after all he was good company and a new friend.


	3. Their thoughts on you/ realizing they might like you as more than just friends

Their thoughts on you / realizing they might like you a little more than just being friends.

Mettaton- 

'(Y/n) is such a darling. Alphys chose a really nice human to be her partner in sciencey stuff. Such a sweet girl, she's absolutely gorgeous too. I might have to get her onto my show one day. She's just a bright star waiting to be discovered. I hope she isn't in a relationship... I might have to go NEO if they hurt her...'

*he gets angry at the thought of someone hurting his darling (y/n).

*he is filled with determination.

Napstablook- 

'(Y/n)? Oh... She's pretty nice... And pretty... And smart.... And sweet... She likes my music... Ooooh dear...'  
*A dark blue blush envelops his face as he thinks about (y/n)

*hes filled with... Anxiety.

Papyrus-

'THE HUMAN (Y/N)? A FINE HUMAN! SHE KNOWS HOW TO MAKE SPAGHETTI AND MUCH MORE DELECTABLE NOODLE CREATIONS! HOWEVER SHE LIKES TO TELL PUNS LIKE MY BROTHER! BUT I LIKE HER NONE THE LESS! SHE IS QUITE THE FRIEND! I WONDER IF SHE WOULD LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME!!! WHY WOULDN'T SHE FOR I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!'

AS HE SITS AND THINKS ABOUT (Y/N)'S DELICIOUS HUMAN CUISINE THE FAMOUS CHEF PAPYRUS (note not yet famous chef) IS FILLED WITH THE NEED TO MAKE SPAGHETTI WITH AFOREMENTIONED HUMAN (Y/N)!

 

Underswap papyrus-

'(Y/n)? she's a doll, cute too. she hates it when i smoke though... says i'm going to get lung cancer, but i don't have lungs so it's fine. i'm constantly flirting with her to make her flustered, it's pretty funny watching her cute little face turn red... speak of the devil here she is now with sans...'

*he watches his brother and the lovely human (y/n) play video games with each other.

*he is filled with adoration.

Sans-

' i told myself I wouldn't get attached but here I go getting attached to her... great, what if the timeline restarts? i'll loose her, i don't want that to happen... i want to stay here on the surface with her... and everyone else too. but mostly for her. please kiddo don't reset, i can finally have a up on the surface with everyone i love...'

*his normal grin falls at the thought of loosing (y/n) due to a reset.

*he is filled with fear.


	4. Preference: nicknames

Preference: Nicknames

Mettaton-  
Yours~ Darling  
He calles everyone darling sure but when he calls you it there's a much more loving and caring tone to it.  
His~ Handsome/ gorgeous   
You know he loves hearing how incredibly gorgeous he is so you might as well make that a nick name.

Napstabot-

Yours~ (y/n)...  
He doesn't really have a nickname for you. He like your name the way it is. So he had no desire to make up a nickname  
His~ sweet pea  
He was a sweetie , and you were two peas in a pod. You had similar likes and dislikes so the name stuck.

Papyrus-

Yours~ HUMAN  
It's papyrus... what do you expect? He's a dork but he's your dork.  
His~ Pappy or Papaya  
You just like calling him them. He seems like he doesn't like them but you know he does.

Sans

Yours~ Kiddo or (if he's feeling lovey dovey) sweetheart  
Namely when your cuddling, it's nice to hear it and it always brings color to your cheeks which he always makes him chuckle.  
His~ potato or love  
You call him potato to tease him. You call him love so he won't forget that you love him and it reassures him.

US! Papyrus

Yours~ Doll  
Because he finds you cute like a doll.  
His~ honey  
Because he's sweet to you like all of the honey he eats all the time


End file.
